Digimon: Olympus
by M4GNITUDE
Summary: Dark Lords vs. Olympus Twelve!At the same time, Digimon are crossing in to the Digital World! What's going to happen?Chapter Two is finished. Working on Chapter Three now
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The only audible noise was that of the click-clack of Ryuu's shoes pounding against the fluorescently lit tiled floors. The sheen so great, one could see a detailed reflection of themselves in it. But a reflection was not on Ryuu's mind at the current time. Not being late was the current task at hand.

He ran ferociously down the hall, being extra careful as to not fall, but also must keep his current velocity. Time was of the extreme essence.

'_C'mon feet, you can move faster!'_

Sweat was pouring off his face like a typhoon, his light blue hair waving like a palm tree in that very same typhoon. He had to squint his eyes a bit more than he normally did while running; the speed of the run was drying them out and aggravating them. His blue and black backpack was causing extra tension on his back, as its contents made it a hefty lift. Books for every class, notebooks and miscellaneous objects filled its quarters, making Ryuu's back begin to ache.

'_Dammit! Why did my sister have to turn off my alarm clock?! Today of all days!"_

Ryuu spotted his homeroom class room down the hall, and put more energy in to his running. He was in a full on sprint. There was nothing that could stand in his way now, nothing that could give him the detention from being late for a tenth time in the school year.

It was spotted all too late. It blended in all to well with the tiled floor, its transparent body being nothing more than a curse to Ryuu. The second his left foot dropped on to its surface, Ryuu began to fell himself being lifted off of the Earth, and in to the air.

Time seemed to slow down in that split second. He felt himself, and the entire day he was supposed to have slip away, just out of his reach. It was like trying to catch light in one's hands now, a sheer impossibility.

He crashed down with a thud, and even with the large backpack helping to cushion the fall, he still felt pain in his back and in both his legs.

'_A puddle of water! Of all the things to ruin my day, a damn puddle of water!'_

Ryuu lay on the ground, motionless, staring in to the effervescent light that was overhead of him, waiting for the inevitable to come. The single worst sound in the world to him now was approaching, and all he could do was lay there. There was no more he could do.

"No," Ryuu said to himself. "I will not give up. I have never given up, and I won't start now!"

Slowly, fighting the eternal and external pain he was feeling, he rose to his feet. He tapped his khaki pants, and gave them a quick once-over, and saw no water whatsoever. In fact, the puddle was not present either.

"What……what happened…..? Was…was the puddle never there? Did I just fall on my own?"

Ignoring any more thought in to that subject, Ryuu looked back up, and stared at the room only about seventy feet down the current hallway. Taking a deep breath, and began to run, not caring about his balance. He was determined to make it, and this time, there would be no mistakes or falls. This was to be executed perfectly if he was to succeed, and he had no other intent.

He could now only hear his heartbeat and his breath as he ran, his eyes staring completely at the door to room 16-A. The mission was now all that was in his mind. There was nothing in his peripheral vision, just the door. He needed to get there in the next fifteen seconds, he figured, as to not be late. The mission is not to be failed. Fail was not even a vocabulary word to him anymore. There was only success and victory.

Ryuu could feel the time ticking down, less than ten seconds left, about still about fifty feet to go. He needed to go faster, and faster he went. Using all the energy he had left, Ryuu went in to a full on sprint, not caring about his well-being. The only thing he cared about was getting to that door in time.

Then, he saw it, the opening he needed. Someone was opening the door for some unknown reason, but Ryuu did not care. The door remained open, and no one was exiting. It was the perfect gift for Ryuu on this day.

Around five seconds remained, and he was about twenty five feet away. He would not make it with the pace he was at. Then, in one desperation move, he took off his backpack, and dove towards the door. He hit the ground, more pain coming over him, and slid the extra ten feet he did not dive. He was almost at the door, and his heart raced. He had made it.

Then, a second wrinkle in his plan appeared before him. As he slid to the door, two white shoes clouded his vision of the classroom. Unable to stop, he collided with the person who was exiting the room. She shrieked as she toppled over, and Ryuu yelled and shielded his face with his arms as he slid in to the door.

She fell on his back, and he heard a small crack, but there was no pain. Laughter from the kids in his homeroom was overrun by the ringing of the school bell. Ryuu checked where his body parts were, and none of them broke the plain of the classroom. He frowned as he felt the weight of the girl being lifted off of his back, and stay on the ground, ashamed.

"Mr. Tashima, it looks as though you are late to class. I believe that is number ten," a voice feminine from above Ryuu said.

Ryuu's response was a groan.

"In addition, you caused potential injury to another student. You know what that means, right?"

Ryuu groaned for a second time, reality setting in.

"That means you cannot attend today's field trip. I'm sorry Mr. Tashima, but I must escort you to the Library, where you will spend the day with all the other's who were either late, or have a detention today. Now, get up and grab your things. You brought this on yourself."

'_No, my damn sister did.'_

Slowly, Ryuu rose to his feet, unable to look at his classmates out of sheer humiliation. All of his happiness and joy were sucked out of him like water through a straw. There was nothing that could make Ryuu happy; he had missed possibly his only opportunity to go to the Nintendo building, a place he had dreamed of going for years.

Slouching, Ryuu grabbed his backpack, and marched to where his teacher was leading him. His feet never came off the ground, and all he could see of his teacher was where her long tan skirt met the ground.

"Like I said Ryuu, I'm sorry, I truly am, but you brought this upon yourself. All you had to do was get here on time."

"But Mrs. Ameki, my sister turned off my alarm clock! You can even call my…," Ryuu pleaded, but was cut short my Mrs. Ameki.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. What's done is done, and nothing can be done about it."

Ryuu groaned for a third time as he heard the creaking of a door opening. That sound was almost as bad as the school bell; even more realization of his defeat. A cool breeze came over him as the door opened all the way.

"Ah, I see there are others here already. No permission slips here?"

There were some grumbles from the students in the large, air conditioned room, but no answers in the English Language.

"Well, here we are Ryuu. Get comfortable, you'll be here all day."

Ryuu looked up, and saw eight circular tables, all of them occupying one person except for three tables. There were three guys and two girls, one of which he recognized as Ayame Mitsumi. Ryuu didn't know her personally, but he noticed her as being a cheerleader at the school basketball games.

She had reddish hair that she had in pigtails, and had deep blue eyes that reminded Ryuu of the ocean. She was about seven inches shorter than Ryuu; him being six feet even.

"Alright Ryuu, find a seat. I hope that you've learned your lesson now, and next time, think twice about the consequences of being late. Have a nice day."

Ryuu sat down in one of the large, bulky, wooden chairs at a table all his own, and slung his backpack over the chair with a sigh. While still slouching, he looked up, and tried to identify some of the kids that were there with him.

There was a kid a bit shorter than Ryuu with un-brushed black hair. He also wore a blue headband with a silver front to it. The kid had brown eyes from what Ryuu could tell.

'_What was that kid's name again……Yuuji? Yeah it was Yuuji. I don't think that he ever had a real last name though……I'll have to ask him why when I get the chance.'_

Ryuu's eyes wandered to another boy, this one sitting at the table next to Yuuji. He was quite a nerdy looking fellow. He also had black hair, slicked back with some kind of oil. The kid wore jeans and had on a dark blue shirt. The kid also wore think rimmed black glasses that shone a reflection from the overhead lights. He was as tall as Yuuji, maybe a few inches shorter.

'_I know that kid. He thinks he's smarter than everyone. Shito Katsuro……heh, I guess he's not so smart now, eh?'_

Ryuu's eyes drifted to the third guy that was sitting next to Shito. The boy was just about as tall as Ryuu, as he had red hair down to his shoulders. Ryuu noticed that he had green eyes, and was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with a hole where his right knee was.

'_Akamazu Tenshin……self proclaimed bad ass. Never talks…to anyone, but I hear he's real smart. We'll have see.'_

The only other kid that remained was the second girl. She was the closest to Ryuu, and he planned it that way.

'_Man, Hinata is so gorgeous. I mean, that flowing blond hair, and those beautiful green eyes. And her height, just the way I like 'em……five foot six. Perfect height for the girl of my dreams. And damn, look at what she's wearing today. That skirt…oh man. It just kills me.'_

Ryuu rested his head on his right hand as he looked out of the window that revealed six large Coach busses, and his stomach turned over inside of him as he began to feel anguish and sadness. He watched as they departed from the school, one by one, until all that was left was the clear blue sky and an empty field behind the school's circular driveway.

Sighing, Ryuu zipped open his backpack, and took out a piece of single rules, lined paper and a newly sharpened yellow pencil.

"Just because I'm stuck here don't mean I can't have any fun," Ryuu said quiety.

He noticed out of his peripheral vision that Shito, Akamazu, and Hinata all turned to look at him for nothing more than mere seconds, then turned back to their own boring activities, weather it be biting their nails, looking off in to space, or trying to fall asleep. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

No sooner than Ryuu had put his pencil down on the paper, there was a deep, valiant voice that spoke from an unknown origin.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself in to?! Stand down now!"

Then, a second, more malevolent voice spoke in response.

"Not on your life Neptunmon! We are here to take over! You're reign end today!"

"That was not a wise thing to say. In a few moments, you will have all twelve Gods on your tail!"

"You forgot I said 'we' Neptunmon. Who is unwise now?"

"No army of yours can match the Olympus Twelve!"

"Hehe, so naïve you Gods are. You all think that no one can even match your strength. Well, prepare for the Dark Lords!"

"Beelezemon, stop! This is your last warning!"

"Warning? I should be the one issuing the warnings! Give us your power, or be destroyed defending it!"

"You asked for it…..Wave of Depth!"

There was a loud rushing noise that overcame the library, and everyone in it screamed with terror and fright. The noise was getting louder and louder, with no cease in sight. Then, a bright white light appeared, and made everyone in the Library have to shield their eyes with either their arms or backpacks.

Ryuu looked over, past Shito, and realized that the light was coming from a computer monitor. The computer was off, which made Ryuu very confused, and at the same time, scared.

"Everyone, the computer is going to blow!" Ryuu shouted above the rushing noise.

He motioned his hand over at the computer, but no one seemed to hear him. Everyone had their eyes closed, and ears covered with their hands. In an instant, the rushing noise stopped, and the light subsided. But, the conversation continued.

"Do you now see my power Beelzemon? Everyone who crosses me will be defeated with no remorse."

"Hahaha….Neptunmon…..is that all you have to offer? Now watch, watch what real power looks like! Darkness Claw!"

The rushing now picked up again, and the light shone even brighter. Everyone covered their ears and shut their eyes again, not wanting to sustain any type of injury. Ryuu, determined to find out what was going on, squinted his eyes and left his ears uncovered. He then realized that he was sweating profusely from his face, and he was burning up in body temperature.

All of the sudden, the white light on the computer screen turned blacker than the night sky, and then all of the room went black, and all noises became null and void………


	2. Chapter One: Assembly of the Digiteam

**Chapter One**

The black subsided almost as quickly as it had come, but when it did, Ryuu gasped loudly. There were no more tables, no more chairs, no more books, and no more computers; there was just trees….lots and lots of trees. Luckily though, the numerous tree leaves were blocking out the sun, making it less excruciatingly hot; stopping the sun's rays from reaching Ryuu's skin.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself almost instinctively.

Franticly, he looked around, trying to look for something or someone familiar, something to heap ease his nervousness.

"Wha-what the hell happened back there? I mean, this can't be real. I've gotta be asleep, but…it feels so real," Ryuu marveled as he looked around at his surroundings.

Trees were the dominant species in the forest he was in. They were tall trees, some going as tall as hundreds of feet in to the sky, while others loomed at an altitude of fifty feet. The leaves, Ryuu notices, were greenish blue.

"Quite odd."

There were some purple and yellow flowers that grew near the roots of the trees. The plants grew in great contrast to those of the trees. They stood a mere six to seven inches in height, the highest being around a foot.

"Hello!" Ryuu called out, using his trembling hands as a megaphone.

He desperately hoped for some kind of answer, but got none in return. With a soft sigh, he let his arms droop, and lowered his head. For the first time in his life, he had no hope, no hope at all.

'_Don't tell yourself that Ryuu, you'll get out of this, you always do.'_

No pep talk could get Ryuu out of the current depression. He had no means of location, no means of fauna and flora, and he had absolutely no clue as to why he was….wherever he was.

"Hello!" he called again, with no real confidence or intent to have someone call back.

After about a minute of complete and utter silence, Ryuu sat down on the dirt and closed his eyes, then covered them with his hands. Silently, he began to cry.

"Hey…..hey!" a voice called from in front of Ryuu.

Ryuu opened his eyes and sniffled a few times. His vision was still a bit blurry from the tears, but after a few moments, his eyes adjusted.

"What the….!" Ryuu exclaimed, jumping back on to his feet quickly, getting ready to either fight or run.

What stood in front of Ryuu made him even more confused; his ability to understand was shrouded. There was s blue lizard, but it wore a helmet, and stood on two feet. It's eyes were bigger than Ryuu's, and it held some kind of firearm.

"'Ey, you the one wit' the Digivice?" the lizard asked.

Ryuu stood speechless, having no response that he could go to, to get himself out of his current situation.

"Ya deaf? I asked if you're the one wit' the Digivice. The signal is comin' from here, or at least aroun' here,."

With his eyes open wide, Ryuu shook his head quickly and violently.

"N-n-no," Ryuu sputtered. "I don-don't have a….whatever you said…Digivice."

"No….aw, alright. I thought that you were the one that had it. I've been waiting for my partner for awhile, and I thought you might be it,"

"P-partner? What d-do you mean?"

"Do I gotta spell e'erything out fo' ya? Partner, someone who I team up with, who is the one I fight with."

"Ah, no…..sorry. I don't have a……a.Digivice."

"Alright, well, did you see anyone else come by here with a Digivice?"

With hearing that, Ryuu dropped his shoulders, and hung his head. He felt a unique depression fall over him like a waterfall. There was nothing he could do to get out of it, no matter what he tried to think of.

"No…..sorry," Ryuu cried quietly in a monotone.

"Pff, all right. I'll see ya then."

The blue lizard walked past Ryuu, and threw the flowers and plants, as it was only about three feet tall. Ryuu could hear the rustling as the lizard moved onward, and away from him. Ryuu sat back down again, and lowered his head, but as he did, he felt something in pocket stab him in the lower left thigh.

Careefully, Ryuu reached in to his pocket, and felt something plastic in there. Curiously, he took it out, and his eyes opened wide. He could barely speak at what he held in his hand. There was a red rectangular object about eight inches in length with two small, silver antennas on the top that came to a point; those around a centimeter in length. On the rectangular device, there was a circular screen broken up in to four quadrants, with a small, glowing dot. The dot was slowly moving downward on the screen.

Instantly, Ryuu stood up, and all of his spirits were back.

"Hey! Lizard….thing! Hey!"

"The name's Commandramon..okay! And I'm not….a thing. I'm a Digimon! Short for Digital Monster! What'dya want?"

Ryuu heard the voice come from about twenty feet behind him.

"What..uh….what will you do when you find the person with the Digivice?"

"Well, we'd be lifetime partners, basically."

"Well then….Partner. Get back over here!"

"You…you're the one with the Digivice? You said you didn't have it."

"I found it…just now!"

Ryuu heard more rustling, until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, and saw Commandramon standing there, smiling.

"Alright!" Commandramon yelled. "Well, now that you know about me, tell me about you. Wait! Let me guess. Hm….your name is…..Ryuu Tashima. From…Chiba, Japan? Am I right…..?"

Dumbfounded, Ryuu nodded, He gulped, then closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them back up again.

"H-how did….."

"How did I know that? Simple. I've been waiting for you…for years. I was assigned to you."

"Uh.…by who?"

"We don't know. It was programmed in to our DNA at birth. You see, we're made of data. Thud the name Digital Monster."

"This whole thing is so…..so cool. I unbelievable. This is are….real?"

"No….unfortunately. This is all a dream. Sorry."

"W-what!?" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Haha, just kidding. Yeah, this is all real."

"Sarcasm eh? I think I'm gonna like you!"

"All right, we have to go now."

"Go? Go where?"

"To see the Leader. I was told, when I found you, I have to report back to the Leader."

"Well, who's…..?"

"Don't worry about it now. Let's go."

With Commandramon leading the way, Ryuu followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost in a place so unfamiliar to him. The last thing he wanted to do in this foreign land was lose his tour guide.

Due to the fact that Ryuu did not know where he was, or where he was going, he decided to take the time looking at his surroundings, and marvel in the glory of all that was new to him.

"So, what do ya think of this place?" Commandramon asked, still leading.

"Well, let's see here. I got a Digimon…..I am in a wonderful new world…..speaking of which….what's this place called? Where is it?"

"Well, it's called the Digital World. Where is it? It has no real location. It's a different world than Earth, but they are related. They share a dimension, but not a location.

That's what we were taught."

"Hmm, okay. Sorta makes sense. Cause, I remember that there was a blackness that came from the computer, and then I was here."

"That's the cool apart about the Digital World. You can get here from any computer, if the gate is opened."

"So, how did the gate get opened?"

"That is one thing I do not know. Now, let us continue"

'_Man, Commandramon can change personalities quickly. Seriousness, to fun, just like that.'_

"Hey, Commandramon…I have one more question for you. Where are the others that were brought here?"

"Oh, the five others? They probably met their digimon already, and are own their way to meet the Leader."

"Ah, sweet."

'_I wonder why, though. Why were we brought here?'_

Instantly, Ryuu's digivice began to beep madly in his pocket. Catching him off guard, Ryuu just froze. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. Commandramon on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. He stopped in his tracks, and spread his feet, as if ready to fight.

"W-what's going on!?" Ryuu asked madly.

"A Digimon is coming. Get ready."

Ryuu took out his Digivice, and looked at the screen, which was glowing yellow. There was another dot on the screen, and it was moving fast, approaching the center of the screen, where the four quadrants met.

"It's not a good one I presume," Ryuu said, looking all around him, trying to see what was coming, before it saw him. He did not want to be prey for some bigger, larger creature.

"Not a good one at all," Commandramon responded, waving his gun back and forth, getting ready to target something, and eliminate it.

Ryuu looked around, and saw the blip coming at the center of the Digivice's screen, where Ryuu figured that was where he was located. He could hear the rustling of leaves to his left, and turned to face that way. Commandramon instantaneously did the same thing, and pointed his gun at the rows of trees the blip was coming from.

"Ready yourself….here he comes," Commandramon informed.

"All right," Ryuu responded.

Ryuu knew that he would need to be tough, like he always was, and could not back down. If he was to have a Digimon, and fights would ensue, he could never show weakness, not anymore. Nothing could appear to scare him, or else he knew that he was in for some long fights.

The blip was no nearly at the center of the screen, and Ryuu could hear the creature that was coming. Leaves were rustling, and there was a constant roaring sound.

'_Whatever this thing is, it's coming up fast.'_

Then, several pieces of torn up leaves flew at Ryuu and Commandramon, both of whom didn't move an inch. Both knew they needed to stay strong, or they would surely lose. Inner strength was needed, and for Ryuu, it was a fight for his life. And he predicted that it would be the same way for probably the rest of life, so he needed to be able to calm himself, and be able to fight clearly.

Out of the trees and flowers came a beast that surprised Ryuu. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The creature had a white, cone shaped head that was angled at about one hundred degrees at the ground, and had a brown, birdlike body. It had two birdlike legs as well, but had no wings.

"Kiwimon," Commandramon informed as the bird stopped dead in its tracks at the site of Ryuu and Commamdrmaon.

"It's another Digimon, right?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes, and most digimon here in the Digital World are ones that like to fight. So, get ready!"

The Kiwimon did not move, in fact, it did not even look conscious. It was just a bird, standing on two feet, with no intention to do anything.

"Why isn't it fighting?" Ryuu asked quietly.

"I don't know," Commandramon responded. "Maybe it's not a fighter."

Commandramon slowly lowered his gun, and stood there, staring at the Digital creature that was staring back at him. They seemed to be speaking, not using words, but using their minds. It was as if they had twin telepathy, and could communicate with out speaking one word.

"What do we do know?" Ryuu asked, still whispering.

"Let's keep going. This Kiwimon had to come here for a reason, but the reason wasn't us."

Commandramon turned on his left heel, and started off in the direction he was going in the first place. Ryuu turned to follow, but the second that he did, the Kiwimon opened it mouth, and let out a loud, high pitched scream. Commandramon turned back around, and pointed its gun back at the shrieking bird, and fired off a blue beam like shot, while saying:

"M-16 Assassin."

The blue shot hit the Kiwimon in the white face, and it staggered back.

"Why did you do that?! It wasn't attacking us!"

"That's its call……its call for others to come. It was setting us up for an ambush."

"That's an intelligent creature."

"Not normally, no. It was hired by someone. Someone knows you're here. Now, we must get to the Leader before the Kiwimon awakes!"

Commandramon turned back around, and began to sprint, with Ryuu just being able to keep up.

'_Wow, he's both fast and strong.'_

The duo weaved in and out of trees, while jumping over roots, and plowing through the exotic flowers that inhabited the Digital World. As they were running, they heard the ominous cry of the Kiwimon once again, and knew that they had to run, and get to the Leader fast, or they were in trouble.

"There!" Commandramon pointed to a large hill that was out of the forest about three hundred feet in front of them. "The Leader is just over that hill! Let's go!"

"Right, let's hurry!"

Commandramon led that way out of the forest that they were in, and in to a field. It got very hot, very fast. The leaves that they had used to shield themselves from the sun were gone, and they were in the open vastness of a field, and the sun was not letting up. It was twenty degrees hotter out in the open that in the forest, and it was already hot in the forest.

The hill was now only about two hundred feet away, and Ryuu heard more rustling behind them. He turned his head quickly, and saw the Kiwimon chasing them.

"Commandramon! Kiwimon is following us!"

Commadramon turned around, and fired off another "M-16 Assassin" attack, which stunned the hot pursuiting Kiwimon.

"That should hold him long enough!" Commandramon exclaimed.

The pair continued to run as fast as they could, not wanting to become food for a squad of unknown Digimon. Ryuu was sweating even more than when he was sitting in the library, and he could only feel himself getting hotter, and sweating even more.

'_Only about one hundred feet to go. This is just like at school, only this time, I'll make it.'_

Ryuu ran even faster, and passed out Commandramon, much to the Digimon's surprise, who in turn, began to run faster as well. Both began the incline of the extremely large hill with almost no energy left. They could feel the presence of Digimon behind them, but they did not care. Only about twenty feet to go, and they would be there.

Ryuu reached the top of the hill first, and before he went of the climax of it, he went in to a full on dive over the top of the hill. He heard Commandramon yell something, but he couldn't hear it over the rush and adrenaline that the jump and dive had caused. It was at that time Ryuu realized what Commandramon was yelling about.

"Oh……dammit," Ryuu said as calmly as possible, masking his terror.

Ryuu looked down, and saw nothing beneath him. There was just blackness, and several streams of data were flying around. It was as if that section of the Digital World was not yet finished, and was in the process of being made. All at once, Ryuu felt himself being transported somewhere else. He had the same feeling when he was transported to the Digital World…….

Ryuu's eyes opened, and he was surrounded by the all of the kids that were in the Field Trip detention, and put a confused look on his face. He wasn't in the library, but a large blue room, with no furniture in it. There was only a chandelier and a large, circular platform on the far end of the room. The walls were blue, but it looked as though it was ice instead of some kind of paint. Although the mood of the room was dark, dank and gloomy, the temperature was surprisingly warm and comfortable.

"Bout time you showed up," Shito said, scoffing at Ryuu.

"Hey, shut it….alright?" Hinata said which made Ryuu get a warm feeling inside.

Shito growled and folded his arms, but said nothing more. There was a digimon with Shito, and it was a small, grey bear. He wore a backwards purple hat with the word "Bears" on it. On his arms were purple belts, and he wore a purple belt over his shoulder, and across his stomach.

"Bearmon, let's go," Shito ordered, and his digimon listened.

Ryuu looked around, and saw Commandramon talking to another digimon close to Yuuji's side. The digimon was dragon-like, and had yellow fur. Down its back was black armor that extended all the way down to the head, where it came to a crown with a red jewel in the center. There were purple spikes all along the armor. The digimon had dark crimson hair coming out from the back of the armor on its head.

Ryuu's Digivice was beeping inside of his pocket, and trying not to distract attention; Ryuu took it out and looked at it. There was a small picture of the digimon Commandramon was talking to, and under it, it said:

Ryudamon, Beast Digimon

Rookie Level.

"Hey Commandramon…..Yuuji," Ryuu said as he approached them.

Yuuji didn't even look at Ryuu. All he did was take a breath, then said:

"Ryudamon, let's go."

Ryudamon nodded, and followed Yuuji as both of them walked to another part of the room.

"What's their deal?" Commandramon asked.

"Yuuji is a quite, loner type. He'll come around."

Ryuu turned and saw Hinata coming towards him, with a digimon at her side as well. That digimon was a penguin, to say the least. It was purple, with a white stomach that have three purple 'V' shapes in it. It also had two yellow feet and stood only about two feet tall.

"Hey Hinata," Ryuu said almost blushing.

"Hey Ry…I see you got a Digimon too."

"Yeah, this is Commandramon."

"Penguinmon."

Penguinmon waved, and Ryuu smiled as he waved back.

"We saw you fall over the hill. That was scary."

"How did you……"

Commandramon interjected: "When I said "over" the hill, I meant it. This castle floats over the hill. Once we get to the top…..the Leader puts stairs up."

"Wow…I fell so dumb…."

"Don't," Hinata said. "Let's just forget about, and wait for this….Leader."

Ryuu nodded, and Hinata and Penguinmon both walked away, and began to talk to Ayame, and Penguinmon was interacting with her Digimon. Ayame's digimon was a pink clam with black markings on it. The shell itself has two eyes, and teeth, but inside the shell itself was a green blob with yellow eyes and two small green antennas.

"That's Syakomon," Commandramon notified Ryuu. "Perfect for a girl, hehehehe."

Ryuu had to chuckle, but that was cut short when Akamazu walked by him, his reputation still in effect even in a different world. Following him though was a completely black dinosaur that stood about five feet tall. The dinosaur, unlike Ryudamon, stood on two feet. This digimon had red rings on his arms and legs, and a white stomach, with a red "BioHazard" like sign on his stomach.

"Why is that digimon black? Doesn't black mean evil?" Ryuu asked Commandramon quietly.

"That's BlackGuilmon. Must've gotten a virus somewhere. No worries, he's fine."

"Okay, good. Now, where's this….Leader?"

"Dunno….we'll have to wait and see. The Leader wants all of us to be here."

Then, as if on queue, the circular stage began to glow, as a white light erupted from the stage, and towards the ceiling, until the light was connecting the ceiling with the stage. At once, everyone's eyes were locked on the stage, eager to see their Leader.

"Look's like he's arrived," Ryuu whispered to Commandramon.

The light vanished almost as quickly as it came, and it unearthed a large crystal, floating in the air. There were various gasps that rang out from the room.

"Hello children. I am Seraphimon," the crystal bellowed. "All of you have so many questions, but I can answer none of them. They are for you to figure out on your own. I will answer two though. I am not a crystal; this is merely a voice transmitter, as I am not at my Castle at this time.

Now, why are you all here? You all have a job to do, a job that you were all hand picked to participate in this job. Your job is to protect your world from digimon. You see, the Olympus Twelve and the Dark Lords are locked in battle, and during that time, the Olympus cannot protect the portals that Beelzemon opened. You all should remember when your portal was opened randomly.

When Digimon cross over to your world, your Digivice's will notify you of that. Where the quadrants meet is your location, though when a Digimon goes through, your Digivice's will give you a specific location. You're Digivice's also have another function. They can open portals between Worlds. To do so, rotate the dial that goes around the screen three times clockwise, and press it down. That will open the portal.

Once you defeat a Digimon, send it back to the Digital World. Once they go back, the Digital World's Firewall will prevent them from going back in, even if a portal is opened. You are all able to go back and forth as you please, as you are not made of Data, like us Digimon.

I leave you with that Children. You will all be transported to your beds at home, tomorrow. Good luck with you all. I'm sure you will not fail."


	3. Chapter Two: Duel at the Docks

**Chapter Two**

Pacific Ocean

39.55 N

138.4 E

The Kairyu submarine sat submerged eighteen feet underneath the ocean, patrolling the Eastern Coastline of Japan. Silently and unmoving, it watched the seas, ready for an immanent attack. It had armed with it enough firepower to take down a small attacking fleet, and backup was only twenty miles inland. There would be no army to get through their defensive lines.

"Report," Vice Admiral Akane ordered.

His sleek black hair which was covered by a green berate was poking out at the ears, and some threads were covering his cold blue eyes.

"Yes sir," a Midshipman responded, saluting.

The Midshipman left the quarters, leaving Akane to his peace, only for a few moments. Akane's quarters' was quite a large room. It was painted in a traditional wood stain, with a glossy finish. There was a bed in the rear corner with dark green covers, matching his navy uniform. Unlike his bed though, his uniform was adorned with several different kinds of medals.

His desk was quite as well, and it had a picture of Akane with his dog. There was also a computer built in to the desk: 22 inch flat screen. The keyboard was flat black like the monitor, and looked brand new. Akane never really liked using electronics, he relied for on his instruments, with had served him well over the years.

Akane opened up a drawer in his desk which he has locked when he isn't in the room, and pulled out a small, paper photograph of a woman, around the age of thirty with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Why...? Why did you have to leave me?"

At that moment when Akane's door flew open and the same Midshipman came rushing in. Akane quickly put the picture back and slammed the drawer shut.

"Vice Admiral! Quick, come with us!"

Akane jumped out of his seat which was bolted down to the floor, and joined the Midshipman.

"W-What is it?!"

"UOVs! Six of 'em, eight miles north north east! Hurry!"

Akane followed the Midshipman threw a small, cramp hallway and in to the Main Control Room, which was a marvel in its own right. There were rows and rows of computers, some with radars, and others with information. On the two opposite walls were large radars, and there were six green dots on the radars, all approaching the vessel, which was fifty eight miles off of the Eastern Coast of Japan.

Akane ran over to one of the crew members who had a Radar on their screen. He moved the man out of the way of the computer, and looked at the screen himself, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Okay, we have Unidentified Ocean Vessels, six of 'em to be exact, heading towards this very boat!" Akan yelled, as all the crew gave their undivided attention to their Vice Admiral. "We need all hands at 125 today! It is vital that we all do everything we can to stop these….whatever they are from getting to Japan."

Akane jogged over to another crew member who had rows of numbers on his screen, and Akane knew what they meant immediately.

"Okay, they are moving at forty five knots, scheduled time of arrival to this ship……oh-five hundred and sixteen! That gives us twelve to fifteen minutes to prepare for this attack! Let's go men and women….let's go!"

The sun was just setting, and Ryuu was laying back on a reclined beach chair, a cold soda in one hand, his Digivice in the other. He was looking at it, and was admiring it deeply. He looked up out of the top of his sunglasses, and saw Commandramon to the left of him, building a sand castle, and making some detailed markings in the castle using shots from his rifle.

The tide was just reaching the bottom of his beach chair as Ryuu lay there, talking in all the beauty and serenity of the entire location. He took a sip from his straw of his soda, and exhaled.

"Man…could this day get any better?" Ryuu asked himself aloud.

He took another sip of his soda, and then a slight rushing sound caught his ear. Ryuu put a confused look on his face, and took of his sunglasses, and laid them next to his white t-shirt which he had put on the sand next to his chair. He looked at the water beneath him and it was receding, quickly.

"Uh-oh," Ryuu said quietly.

He knew what was coming, and he knew it wasn't good. He had learned in school what happens when the water in the ocean recedes….it comes back. The more the water recedes, the more force there will be when it comes back, and this water was receding a foot a every few seconds.

"Commandramon, let's go!" Ryuu shouted.

"Why? I'm having so much fun here!"

"Something bad is gonna happen soon, let's go."

Ryuu went to get out of his chair, but he couldn't pick himself up. There was some outside force keeping him down, and wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Scared, Ryuu looked up, and saw death looking at him in the face.

The wave he saw was at least as tall as the trees he had seen in the Digital World, if not taller, and it was coming after him fast. He tried to scream, but he couldn't breathe. Something was restricting his air flow.

"Gah…..ah!"

As the wave approached, there was a constant beeping noise in Ryuu's ear, and after each beep it got progressively louder.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Ryuu awoke, sweating all over his face and chest, and he was breathing heavily. The beeping noise was still present, and it was coming from under his pillow. Without hesitation or much thought, he threw his pillow across the room. It his lamppost, and bounced off, and landed on the foot of the bed.

The beeping noise was coming from his Digivice, which he had put under his pillow when he returned from the Digital World, which to his pleasure, was at ten o'clock the night he had missed the field trip.

The Digivice's screen was glowing, and there were words were the screen used to be. They spelled:

Chiba Docks.

"Chiba Docks…..must be a Digimon! Commandramon…let's go!"

Ryuu jumped off of his bed, and checked the analog clock on next to his lamppost. It read 4:21 A.M. Then, he realized that Commandramon was not responding to his call, and Commandramon was not there at all. Instantly, he began to panic. He began to look franticly for his Blue Lizard Digimon. Under his bed there was nothing, in his closest was also nothing.

"Commandramon!" Ryuu yelled as loud as he could do, without waking anyone in the house.

"Ryuu….I'm in here!" Commandramon's voice rang out, but from a source that Ryuu did not know.

"Commandramon, where are you!?"

"Open your hand."

The only thing that Ryuu was holding was his Digivice, so reluctantly, Ryuu opened his hand, and saw his Digivice, with the words still flashing over the screen.

"I see the location, that's it."

"Look past it."

Ryuu looked through the translucent writing, and saw the four quadrants on the screen, but also saw Commandramon, a very small version of him, in the top right quadrant.

"Hey, there you are. What are you doing in there? How did you get there?"

"That's where the Digimon go in the Real World, unless called upon. To bring us out, point the Digivice out, and then just press the button on the back, ya see it? The small blue one, on the back?"

"Ah, yes. I see it. That's all then?"

"Yeah, now let's go get that digimon!"

"Um….one problem. How am I supposed to get out of the house? My mom's out the hall, and as you can see, the only window here leads straight down. No ledges or anything."

"You call that a problem? That's an easy one. All ya gotta do is not make a sound. I mean, you got so stairs. Now, it's time to show these Digimon what we're made of!"

"Alright, let's get out of here!"

"Ryuu…honey…why are you up so early!?" a voice called from across the hall.

"Crap, that's my mom…she's up now!" Ryuu whispered as loudly as he could. "What do I do now?!"

"Haha, gotcha!" Commandramon yelled from inside the Digivice. "I'm good at throwing my voice, eh?"

"Ah, shut up, let's just get out to the docks. They're only about fifteen minutes away by bike."

Ryuu slammed on the bike's back brakes as he reached in edge of the one of the piers that overlooked the ocean, and the bike's back tire flared out, making Ryuu put his left foot on the ground the steady himself. It was cool out by the water, making Ryuu who was still wearing his slim white tank-top and "Orange County" pajama pants.

It was dark out still, the sun not yet revealing itself to the horizon, and the only light was a small spotlight that was mounted on the warehouse's roof, which was behind Ryuu, who was looking out in to the ocean.

"I don't see anything," Ryuu whispered to Commandramon.

"Here, let me out of the Digivice. I'll take a look."

"All right."

Ryuu laid the shiny green mountain bike on the wooden pier, and took his Digivice off out of his pocket. The words "Chiba Docks" were still visible, and Commandramon's sprite was still in the top right quadrant. Ryuu pointed the Digivice out in front of him, near the warehouse, and pressed the blue button on the back. Instantly, there was a flash of yellow light, and then Commandramon appeared in front of Ryuu.

"Ah, that's better," Commandramon said, while rotating his neck and stretching his arms. "It's better out here."

"All right, let's get to recon," Ryuu said.

Commandramon raised his rifle like he was going to shoot something, but instead, used his claw-like finger to push a button, and a flashlight ignited, and light emitted from the top of the rifle, just above the end of the barrel, where the shots are fired from.

"Hey, that's helpful!" Ryuu exclaimed.

Commandramon shined the light in between barrels and boxes, inside of every crevasse and crack. He left no hint of darkness unlit; no obscured space uncovered. He was searching everywhere his body would allow him to. Ryuu on the other hand was looking out in to the sea, waiting and watching for something to appear.

"Oh, great. You're here," a monotone voice said from behind Ryuu.

He spun around quickly, and saw Yuuji with Ryudamon standing next to a crate; Yuuji with his arms folded, and Ryudamon with no real expression on his face.

"Of course I'm here, I got the call too."

"Well, don't get it my way, you're just a liability to me."

"Hey, don't talk that way about me!?"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Hey, ya wanna stop this tough guy act? You're not foolin' anyone! We gotta work together if this is our new job!"

"Psht. I don't need your help, Ryudamon can do it himself. He's the strongest of all the digimon we got here, hands down."

"All right, we get it. You think you're the best, always, ever since second grade. Enough is enough."

"Think I'm the best? Haha, you make me laugh Ryuu. I _know_ I'm the best. There is no thought when it comes to that."

Ryuu put his hands up to his head, and then forced them back down in anger.

"What is your thought process behind your superiority complex, really!? I would love to know! What happened to make you think you're better than everyone else!?"

Just as Yuuji opened his mouth to answer, the pier behind Ryuu exploded, as a shower of water soaked all four that were there, causing Ryuu to spin around abruptly. His eyes opened wide as he saw what had caused the explosion.

"They've changed course!" a member of the Kairyu's crew screamed from inside the control room.

Akane bolted out of his quarters where he went to phone the inland fleet, and rushed back in to the Control Room, where he froze dead in his tracks one he got a look at the large radar on one of the walls. The six dots that were heading for the ship were now only five, and they were no behind the ship, heading towards the mainland, and they were only eighteen miles out. They had completely past the inland fleet.

"Men, we need to alert the Mainland! We have an invasion!"

Ryuu was staring face to face with a large blue whale, with a brown head plate. With his mouth open wide, Ryuu stood there frozen with fear as the whale hung in the air for a few seconds, as if flying, then splashed down back in to the icy harbor water, spraying both Ryuu and Yuuji again.

"Whamon," Yuuji said, reading the message that flashed over his Digivice. "Champion level Digimon."

He looked down at Ryudamon, and nodded at him, and Ryudamon nodded back.

"Katana Blast!" Ryudamon yelled.

He jumped in to the air, and dove at the Whamon with a ferocity that could not be matched. He lunged at Whamon, and opened his mouth. A blade of iron came out of Ryudamon's mouth, and hit Whamon right in the brown head plate, which caused Ryudamon to bounce back in recoil. Whamon was knocked back a few feet in the water, then took off underneath the surface to heal its wounds.

"Commandramon, over here!" Ryuu yelled to his partner who was investigating a pile of crates.

"Right, let's go!" he yelled back in response.

All in one motion, Commandramon jumped in to the air, disengaged the flashlight, and fired one of his "M-16 Assassin" shots in to the water, which caused it to ripple and formed small wakes.

"Alright, let's take this guy down!" Commandramon yelled.

Ryuu looked in Yuuji's eyes, and said:

"Yes, together."

The Whamon came out of the water again, and caused another powerful shower of the icy water, causing Ryuu and Yuuji to shudder with coldness.

"M-16 Assassin!" Commandramon yelled, and shot off another one of the blue blasts at the Whamon, causing another bout of recoil to happen, and sent Commandramon back, but he landed on his feet.

"Katana Blast!" Ryudamon screamed as he sent another iron rod from his mouth as Whamon, who, from the combined attacks, was forced back in to the water, causing another shower of water to erupt.

"C'mon guys keep poundin' him!" Ryuu yelled.

"Ryudamon, you can do this…..yourself," Yuuji said, which was received by a dirty look from Ryuu.

"Guys, hey!" a female voice yelled from behind both Yuuji and Ryuu. "It's me….Hinata!"

Without turning around, Ryuu shouted to Hinata:

"We got a digimon, big one! In the water!"

"All right, I'm here to help!"

Yuuji grumbled when he heard Hinata say that, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't feel like getting in to a superfluous argument at this time. Now, it was time to fight.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon exclaimed!

Penguinmon opened his mouth, and a small prism of ice shot out of it, and it was aimed at Whamon. The attack hit Whamon, who was jumping back in to the water, causing another splash, which made Hinata shriek.

"Guys, we have to get rid of that thing before it causes any destruction to the Docks!" Ryuu yelled.

"You don't need to tell us," Yuuji responded in a lax tone. "I think we know what to do….."

Whamon came out of the water again, and caused more water to spew on to the dock, which made it now very slippery, and another obstacle the kids had to face in the battle. If one of them slipped of got injured, Whamon would certainly win.

"Guys….watch the water! Don't slip and fall!" Hinata screamed in terror.

"Don't worry about us Hinata," Ryuu responded.

"Ryudamon, he's resurfacing!" Yuuji alerted as he saw Whamon's brown armor begin to penetrate the water's surface.

Whamon shot a blast of water at all the kids, which forced Ryuu to dodge quickly. He saw parts of his submerged bike begin shot at him, which the Whamon had obviously swallowed in his attack on the pier. One of the tires which was bent and folded shot over the ducking Ryuu's head.

Standing up, he yelled: "Aw, you bastard! You can steal my bike, but when you attack me with it, I'll kill you! Commandramon, let's send this oversized dolphin to the Digital World!"

"Haha, you know it!"

"You're making a fool of yourself," Yuuji said quietly to himself.

"M-16 Assassin!"

The blue shot from the rifle hit Whamon in the shield, sending him sprawling back in to the watery depths to recover it's health once again.

"As long as you keep hitting it, it will only keep going back underwater to recover. Attacking it is futile," Yuuji informed.

Furious, Ryuu turned to face Yuuji, his teeth showing.

"Well then, what do you want us to do!? Huh smart guy?! You're always criticizing us, but you never have the answers!?"

Yuuji gave a smirk, but said nothing more. Instead, he folded his arms and waited….waited for the Whamon to reappear.

"Typical. You've got no answer. You're nothing, nothing! I don't ever want to hear your voice again!" Ryuu responded.

To match Ryuu's seething ferocity, the Whamon came out of the water like a majestic creature, and a wave like the wave in Ryuu's dreams appeared. Ryuu spun around to see it staring him in the face; cold, like death. He opened his mouth to scream, but the wave had come down on him; in his mind, it happened in slow motion.

"Ryuu!" both Hinata and Commandramon yelled at the same time as they saw Ryuu get engulfed by the wall of water.

Ryuu felt himself be swept off of his feet; he no longer felt the dock beneath him, but just water. All around him was blue and weightless. He could feel his breath begin to lose itself, and it was at the time where he felt himself begin dragged out to sea when he realized where the big wave was coming from. It was not the Whamon that did it, but in fact, it was the five more behind the first one they saw.

"Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Commandramon shouted in terror. "I won't….I won't lose you!"

It was as if Commandramon's fear was a trigger, and his body turned completely white; it was glowing like a beacon in the darkest places of the universe.

"Commandramon….Digivolve to……….Sealsdramon!

The white glow subsided, leaving a completely different creature, it was about six feet tall, and dull green in color. His body was a cyborg shell, with one white mechanical eye, and one small reddish eye. Coming out of his back were two blades, one attached to each rear shoulder bone. In his left hand, he held a small dagger.

"Whoa……what happened?" Hinata asked Penguinmon who was by her side.

"Digivolution. A process we Digimon go through. A temporary increase in power, speed, and everything else. It is triggered through emotional stress usually, and Ryuu falling in to the water caused it."

"Ryudamon….why can't you do that?" Yuuji asked, not expecting a response in return, and not getting one.

"Ryuu, I'm coming!" Sealsdramon yelled in a mechanical voice.

He leaped off of the dock and in to the water where the Whamon was lurking, and where Ryuu was. Sealsdramon had a speed that was so incredible, neither Yuuji nor Hinata could see him move from the dock to the water. Once he got in the water, he cut through it like a knife through butter.

"Ryuu, where are you?!" Sealsdramon exclaimed.

Ryuu was about ten feet under the water, with almost no breath left. He was desperately trying to free himself of the aquatic clutches as well as the six Whamon that were advancing on the pier. He saw a mechanical figure above him, one that he did not recognize, and instantly, he lost all hope in the battle. There was no way that Commandramon, Penguinmon, and Ryudamon could take on seven digimon, and he knew it.

'_The first battle, and already we've lost………No. We must win, we WILL win. The Leader put his faith in us, and we will do us justice!'_

Ryuu resumed his upwards climb towards fresh air and salvation. There was not much time to spare, as his breath was running short, and his tired strides, shorter. It was when he was all but five feet from the top that we felt himself begin to blackout that we was being lifted up by something else, some other force.

Ryuu crashed through the watery veil with a burst, and he could finally breathe. He took breaths like he had never breathed before. He looked around to see what had helped him up, and realized it was the mechanical creature. Climbing himself out of the water, he shook himself to help get dry, and then turned to Hinata, knowing all well that Yuuji wouldn't answer.

"Hinata, who…who's that mechanical digimon? And where's Commandramon?!"

"That is Commandramon. He…uh…he Digivolved. That's Sealsdramon."

"Oh, okay."

Ryuu figured now was not the time to ask questions; as long as something happened to help their chances, it was not to be taken for granted or asked about, it was to be accepted.

"Are you okay Ryuu?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

Ryuu wiped his mouth and face with his hand, and nodded while turning around to face the battle at hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but don't worry about me. We have to worry about the challenge at hand. There are five more Whamon on the way."

All four others gasped in fear, and knew that something needed to be done, and fast, or else they were in for a lot of trouble, more than they ever could have imagined when they first heard about the task they were assigned to.

"Sealsdramon!" Ryuu yelled from the Docks, using his hands as a megaphone. "There are five Whamon on the way!"

"All right. Then I better get to work. Just be ready to open the portal!"

Ryuu nodded in agreement.

Ryuu could not help but watching the incredible speed being emitted by Sealsdramon. It was like a speeding bullet, only the bullet was swimming in circular motion, forgetting all about the Whamon, seemingly. Yuuji smiled impressively as he saw what Sealsdramon was doing.

"Brilliant. Sheer brilliance," Yuuji complimented, throwing away all of his pride.

"What is it?" Ryudamon asked.

"Sealsdramon is using is speed to come up with a solution here. He knows that him alone cannot defeat six Whamon, so he's using his incredible speed to make a whirlpool, and try and paralyze them, so we can send them back to the Digital World."

"Hey….Yuuji and Hinata!" Sealsdramon shouted from the water. "I need you guys to distract the Whamon!"

"You got it!" Hinata shouted back in response. "Penguinmon, let's go!"

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon shouted.

He send another blast of ice at one of the Whamon, who was hit and was shot back in to the water, sprawling.

"Ryudamon, you heard him. Go!"

"Katana Attack!"

Ryudamon shot upwards and thrust himself at a second Whamon which had surfaced. Ryudamon hit it in the face plate, and the Whamon was sent sprawling back in to the air, doing a back flip, before splashing down in to the water.

"Ice Prism!"

"Katana Attack!"

Another Whamon that was surfacing was hit by the combined forces the attacks, and was shot back in to the water, creating a familiar eruption of water.

"Ryuu, now!" Seasldramon exclaimed from the water.

As soon as he did, he leaped out of the water, and landed on the edge of the Docks, his arms crossed. The water behind him began to gurgle, and then a large whirlpool of water formed. The Whamon tried to escape by swimming away or jumping out of the chilly sea, but the force of the pool was too much for them to get away. There were all stuck.

"Ryuu, use your Digivice now. Open the portal," Sealsdramon said quietly and confidently.

"Right."

Ryuu took out his Digivice, and held out at the water. Remembering what Seraphimon had told him to do, Ryuu put his hand on the dial around the Digivice's screen, and turned it the three times he was told to. Ryuu felt the dial rise, just a little, so he pressed it down.

A black pillar of light shot from the Digivice, and when it got about twenty feet from the Digivice, a black void appeared, and began to spin in the air. The void was about five feet in diameter to begin with, but after a few seconds of mindless hovering, it expanded in to a twenty foot dimensional rift.

"The Digital World," Hinata said quietly in awe.

Then, the Whamon began to levitate off of the water's surface, a few of them becoming frantic, caught both in the whirlpool and in the vortex of the Digital World. Slowly they rose, higher and higher in to the air, until they met the altitude of the vortex, which was operating at about ten feet over the water.

One by one, the Whamon disappeared in to the black void that led them to an unknown portion of the Digital World. One by one, the Whamon were leaving the lives of the three children who were called upon to fight to defend their planet on that night.

"Well, how do I get home now?" Ryuu asked once all of the Whamon were gone, and the void disappeared. "My bike got thrashed when the first Whamon appeared. One of 'em shot my tire back at me….."

"Heh, you forget my speed so easily?" Sealsdramon asked, in a cocky like tone. "I still have enough energy to get you back home. After that, back to Commandramon in the Digivice for me!"

"All right then," Ryuu responded.

He turned to face Yuuji and Hinata.

"Thanks guys. I guess the others were too far away to make it. I hope we can team up again for another fight soon!"

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see ya at school tomorrow," Hinata said.

"Yes. Goodbye for now Ryuu," Yuuji said.

With that, both Yuuji and Hinata left with their digimon, leaving only Ryuu and Commandramon to leave as well.


	4. Chapter Three: The Cherrymon Warning

**Chapter Three**

**6:19 AM**

Ryuu lay in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was still too early in the morning for the sun to have risen but it was on the horizon.

"Commandramon," Ryuu whispered swiftly.

"Yeah man?" Commandramon asked from inside the Digivice which was on Ryuu's side-table.

"Something has me thinking. Do you think the Olympus guys that Seraphimon told us about will be able to keep the Dark Lords from entering our world? I mean, if those giant Whamon can get it, anything can."

"Ya know, I was wondering that myself," Commandramon announced. "I've heard legends about the Dark Lords and the Olympus Twelve, but I don't know a lot about them. My guess is as good as yours."

"I hope they don't cross over. I don't think we can beat them. I mean, if these hallowed Olympus Twelve can't even do it, how can we?"

"You underestimate me Ryuu. I'm the best in all of the Digi-Land!"

"Haha, sure buddy. Kick some ass!"

"I can already Digivolve, who can't I beat?"

"That's true," Ryuu noted. "How did you even do that?"

"You were in trouble. I told you before I was made genetically for you; our DNA is infused. When you're in trouble, I spring in to action!"

"So is that true for the other kids also?" Ryuu asked.

"Yep. All of the other kids' Digimon are fused with their DNA too. It's how we get our power."

"That's so cool," Ryuu declared. "All of this is so surreal. It's like an amazing dream."

"This is the real deal pal!" Commandramon exclaimed. "You and I are in this until the end."

"Hopefully that's later rather than sooner," Ryuu laughed with a wide smile.

"Well the way you let that wave sweep you up, I'm not so sure about you. You're lucky you have me to protect you or else you might trip over your own shoelaces or something. I can hold my own; I know that for a fact."

"I got quite the temper on me if you get me going," Ryuu informed. "Like a bat outta Hell."

"I can just imagine you flailing your arms and yelling like a girl while running at a Digimon."

"Haha Commandramon, very funny."

Yuuji stood as still as a pillar, looking out of his bedroom window at the empty road in front of his house. The only motions he made were those of his blinking eyes and breathing chest. On his was held a stern look that remained un-waivered.

"Yuuji, a-are you okay?" Ryudamon asked carefully.

"I'm thinking," Yuuji replied curtly.

"I gathered that much," Ryudamon fired back. "I'm asking if you're okay."

"Leave me alone please."

"I can't do that," Ryudamon admitted. "You know that. Your well-being is the most important to me."

"Well my well-being would be best suited for alone time right now, thank you."

"So you can dwell in your own depressing thoughts? You got another thing coming if you think that's going to happen. You can think with or without me staying here in silence."

"Well you're not being silent now, Ryudamon," Yuuji pointed out.

"Only because you're answering me, Yuuji."

"…all right," Yuuji said after a few seconds of silence. "Do you want to know what's on my mind?"

"I would," Ryudamon confirmed.

"Commandramon digivolved."

"….and?" Ryudamon asked.

"You didn't."

"Wow, right in the feel bads," Ryudamon snapped back.

"Why didn't you digivolve? Why did Ryuu's digimon do it and not you?"

"You didn't need me to. Let's be honest here, you weren't exactly a team player until after Ryuu almost died. You were too stubborn to do anything and by the time you finally snapped in to hear, Sealsdramon has it under control."

"So I'm going to be in a situation to need you to digivolve in order for it to happen?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't like what you're suggesting," Ryudamon announced.

"Suggesting? I'm simply inquiring."

"Yeah, well if I hear you yelling about falling down the stairs and you need some help, don't expect this Digimon to come digivolving to help you," Ryudamon declared. "Look, fact of the matter is, Ryuu risked himself for his Digimon and you didn't. It pays dividends ya know. We're infused by our DNA so what you feel, we react to. And right now, I'm feeling a real big douchebag vibe so I'm going to react by going back in my Digivice. I'll let you know if another Digimon is on the way."

Yuuji turned around to start to plead with Ryudamon but by the time he was, the Digimon disappeared in a flash of light. Yuuji's Digivice, which was lying on his bed, lit up for a split second as it signified Ryudamon's arrival to the machine.

'_Be that way,' _Yuuji thought to himself. _'I don't need you to digivolve anyway.'_

**9:56 AM**

"Hey Ryuu!" a female voice yelled down the hall.

Ryuu spun around as he heard the familiar voice and a smile lit up on his face as he saw the origin of the call was Hinata.

"Hey," Ryuu called back with a wave.

Hinata began making her way over to Ryuu with an equally as big smile on her face as well. As she did, Ryuu could feel butterflies begin to develop inside his stomach. He could feel his palms start to sweat and he know that if he opened his mouth to form any coherent sentence, it would not end well.

"I'm tired from last night," Hinata admitted. "Even though you did all the fighting."

"You tried," Ryuu said but immediately regretted uttering those words as he saw the smile from Hinata's face vanish.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed while biting her inner lip.

"I mean…that's not what….like….ugh," Ryuu sputtered. "Not that you wouldn't have, just you didn't get a chance…..to, if you did you would've done well….but…gah you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess," Hinata replied.

"Bah, look," Ryuu began as he exhaled deeply to gather his thoughts. "I was just in the right place at the right time. I'm sure if you were in my situation, you would've won the fight also."

"You think so?" Hinata asked as her smile reappeared.

"I know so!" Ryuu exclaimed with enthusiasm. "We're all new to this Digimon thing but I know you have what it takes."

"Thanks Ryuu," Hinata said with a smile. "It was so scary last night."

"You're telling me," Ryuu agreed as the pair began walking. "I thought I was going to drown last night."

"I was scared for you," Hinata admitted. "But now I know you'll be okay. Your Digimon will protect you."

"Yeah, he will," Ryuu added as he smiled as well. "As I know your Digimon will keep you safe as well."

"Mhm," Hinata nodded.

At once, both Hinata's and Ryuu's Digivices began to glow at once which attracted the attention of the hordes of other students in the hallway with them. Both Ryuu and Hinata looked at each other and froze for a split second before running off down the hallway together.

"Digimon?" Hinata asked as the pair nearly sprinted down the hallway, while putting their Digivices in their hands.

"I think so…quick, in here!" Ryuu exclaimed as he opened the door to a janitor's closet.

Quickly, the pair bolted in to the very small room and closed the door behind them, surely attracting attention. That, however, was not nearly as important as the notification that their Digivices were giving off.

In the room were small wooden shelves that lined the stone wall with various paper towels and cleaning solutions. There was a dimly lit lightbulb overhead in the room. It was a very dreary looking place and there was barely enough room for both Hinata and Ryuu to fit comfortably but the duo made due with the space they had to work with.

"Shinjuku Park!" Commandramon yelled from inside Ryuu's Digivice.

"Where is that?" Hinata asked as she grabbed her Digivice from the belt on her jeans and looked at it.

"Coordinates say it's North East of here," Ryuu announced. "But how far?"

"One way to find out?" Hinata asked, her voice sounding as though she was seeking approval.

"Looks like we're going," Ryuu decided with a smile on his face. "Class can wait; the world needs to be saved."

"I'm with you, Ryuu!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Then let's go," Ryuu said with a defiant voice and a confident smile. "After you."

Hinata giggled as she opened the door to the closet they were in. Ryuu followed almost blindly but was rudely interrupted by accidently walking in to the back of the stopped Hinata.

"What the-?" Ryuu asked.

"And what were YOU two doing in there?" an older male voice asked.

Ryuu looked up and his stomach sank as he saw a familiar face looking down at him.

'_Those glasses, grey mustache, large nose….balding hair,' _Ryuu thought to himself as his heart pounded through his chest. "Principal Akinori!"

"We were….uh, we….we were," Hinata sputtered.

"Toilet overflowed," Ryuu cut in as he stepped in front of Hinata. "Took it on myself to clean it up. I didn't know where the Janitor's closet was so I asked Hinata."

"Mr. Tashima….," the principal began as he narrowed his eyes. "You know you're not allowed here. Either of you."

"Sorry sir, won't happen again," Ryuu apologized as he grabbed Hinata's arm and started walking passed the Principal. "You have my word."

"Your only warning," Principal Akinori announced.

"Haha, yessir," Ryuu confirmed with a smile. "We'll be going now."

Ryuu turned his back on the Principal and took a few steps off towards the door about a hundred feet down the hall.

"Wait!" Principal Akinori shouted causing both Ryuu and Hinata to freeze in their tracks.

"Y-y-yes?" Ryuu stuttered as he turned back to face the Principal.

"You forgot this," the Principal declared as he held a mop in his outstretched hand.

"Oh, right. Silly me," Ryuu said with a weak chuckle as he took the mop from the Principal. "Now we'll be on our way, have a good day sir!"

Ryuu, left hand still gently around Hinata's arm, walked quickly back towards the door, almost dragging Hinata with him. As Ryuu moved, he kept his head angled slightly so he could see that the Principal was walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on, come on, let's go," Ryuu whispered to Hinata as he shuffled down the hall.

"I'm going, I'm going," Hinata replied as she tried to keep pace with Ryuu.

After about ten seconds of casual jogging, the pair of Ryuu and Hinata reached the doors that led to the outside of the school. Ryuu put his left foot on one of the double, swinging doors that closed off the pair from fresh air.

As his foot rest there, he froze again and slowly turned his head to look in to Hinata's eyes. Slowly, both of their eyes shifted down at the slight grip Ryuu had on Hinata's arm. With a blush from Hinata and a weak smile from Ryuu, he let go and spun back around.

"I, haha, I uh, I hope I didn't hurt you," Ryuu said meekly.

"Oh, no…not at all," Hinata reassured positively. "You're gentle."

"Oh, good….thanks," Ryuu replied with a chuckle. "We, er, we should get going."

"Yeah…we should," Hinata said. "After you."

With a smile, Ryuu put his free left hand on one of the doors and put his weight on to it. With little effort, the door cracked open. As it did, both Hinata and Ryuu looked back behind them to make sure no one was watching. After the confirmation of their secrecy, the pair crept out of the door as quietly as possible and carefully closed the door behind them.

The pair stood underneath a canopy that stood over door the two had gone out. It was not the school's front door but it was a side door that let out fifty feet from an adjacent road. Because it was a little bit after the morning rush hour, the street was relatively empty.

"Okay….where do we go?" Hinata whispered as the pair stood just outside the door.

Ryuu took his Digivice out of his pants' pocket and held it in front of his face. A beeping sound came from the device and a blip flickered on the screen.

"Commandramon…..is there any way to make this location more specific?" Ryuu asked. "Directions maybe?"

"I don't know," Commandramon said from inside the Digivice.

"Well….then let's see if I can find anything," Ryuu began as he started hitting the few buttons on the device as well as touching the screen.

"Don't break it…!" Hinata shouted in a worried tone.

"Relax," Ryuu said as he stopped pushing buttons and held the device up to his face. "Buttons don't work."

"Then how do we get there?" Hinata questioned. "I've never even heard of it. Could be on the other side of the island for all we know."

As if on que, the sound of a motorcycle picked up in the distance causing both Hinata's and Ryuu's heads to turn in the direction of the sound, both looking with interest.

"Is that-?" Hinata began.

"Yuuji!" Ryuu completed immediately after Hinata. "He must know where the Digimon is!"

As Yuuji passed by the pair on his motorcycle, his head turned ever so slightly to make eye contact with just Hinata. After a split second glance, his head turned back to look at the road and accelerated his bike.

"Follow him!" Ryuu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ryuu…! We can't keep up with him! We don't have a car or anything."

Ryuu turned back to face Hinata and a slight smirk came over his face.

"You gotta think…a little more outside the box," Ryuu said as he pushed the button on the back of his digivice. "Commandramon?"

"One step…ahead of you!" Commandramon yelled as he exploded out of his digital casing. "Commandramon digivolve too…Sealsdramon!"

"Ryuu! Are you crazy!" Hinata exclaimed. "Everyone at scho-"

Hinata abruptly stopped her speech when Ryuu grabbed her arm. Looking in to her eyes, he said:

"Let's forget about this place and save the city….huh?"

Almost memorized by Ryuu's eyes, Hinata nodded slowly with agreement.

"Sealsdramon…..let's go," Ryuu announced. "Follow that bike."

In two quick motions, Sealsdramon grabbed Hinata and cradled her in his robotic arms. While he did this, Ryuu climbed on to Sealsdramon's head and stood on his shoulders.

"You gonna be all right up there?" Sealsdramon asked.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry. Now…..let's charge!"

Yuuji stopped his bike at the end of a near barren alleyway. The only things scattered inside it were a few dumpsters and trash cans that were lined up next to the buildings on either side of Yuuji. Behind him was a tall fence that was covered by a tarp leaving the other side of the fence obscured from Yuuji's vision.

"Ryudamon….go to work," Yuuji said as he pushed the button on the back of his Digivice, sending Ryudamon on to the pavement a few feet in front of him.

"I wonder if any others are here," Ryudamon asked.

"That's not important," Yuuji said. "We can handle this."

"Can you now?" a familiar voice asked smugly from the beginning of the alley causing both Yuuji and Ryudamon to look in that direction.

"Shito…we missed you last time," Yuuji remarked. "It's all right though; we don't need you here either."

"Everything was cleared up by the time I got there…..we can't all live fifteen minutes from the fight you know," Shito remarked. "But Bearmon's on the hunt now….Digimon was here only minutes ago. Bearmon has his scent."

"Ryudamon….let's find him," Yuuji said as he began walking towards Shito and the beginning of the alley,

"Where are the others?" another familiar male voice asked from back where Yuuji's bike was parked. Shito, Yuuji and Ryudamon all turned their heads to see the origin of the voice.

"Akamazu. How nice of you to show up this time," Yuuji remarked. "Seems like you're in the same boat as Shito….and that other girl."

"Ayame," Akamazu informed from on top of the tarp'd over fence. "She's fallen ill since yesterday. We exchanged numbers after we got back from the Digital World. Can't pass up something as cute as that."

"Then that leaves the two of you without an excuse."

"Can we just find this Digimon and eradicate it?" Ryudamon asked. "You guys talk more than the girls at your school."

"BlackGuilmon….let's go," Akamazu called as his Digimon appeared from the Digivice only a few feet from Yuuji's bike.

Yuuji turned back around and continued to walk towards the beginning of the alley. As he got there, he looked out at the road in front of him and the sidewalk to either side of him. Both were Ghost Towns.

"Digimon, huh?" Yuuji asked. "Must've scared everyone away."

"I can smell Humans...,"Bearmon informed.

"And Digimon," BlackGuilmon added.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon exclaimed close to the group in the alleyway.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon yelled.

"Compost…..Bomber!" a grumbling voice shouted.

"Stink Jet!" a near identical voice called.

"Where are they!" Shito asked.

"There!" Bearmon pointed out to across the street from where their group was stationed.

Akamazu and BlackGuilmon ran out next to Yuuji to see where the noise had come from. It sounded close but they were not visable right away.

There was a fenced in tennis court across the street and behind the court were Ryuu, Hinata, Penguinmon, Sealsdramon and five yellow-ish green Digimon with two tentacle arms and red and blue feathers behind their heads.

"What are they?" Akamazu asked.

"Veggiemon…Champion Level," Shito read from his Digivice. "Let's go!"

The entire group began making its way across the street in an effort to help the pair in the fight. While there were more enemy Digimon, this time, there were more Digidestines to help out in the fight. The numbers and terrain in the previous battle were not in the favor of the children but they were far more equal this time.

"About time!" Hinata screamed as she saw the group coming across the stream.

"How did we beat you here!" Ryuu yelled. "We were following you!"

"Compost Bomber!" one of the Veggiemon exclaimed as it threw a ball of sludge at Penguinmon.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon cried as it sent its own blast of ice at the sludge; disintegrating them both in midair.

"Go…Ryudamon!" Yuuji yelled.

"Katana Attack!" Ryudamon shouted as he smacked one of the Veggiemon clean in the face with his blade.

"InfernoSphere!" BlackGuilmon shouted.

A black blast of fire shot from BlackGuilmon's mouth and hit another one of the Veggiemon in the head, sending it back a few feet as a cloud of smoke appeared from the area of impact.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon yelled as he viciously attacked a third Veggiemon with his claws, also in the area of the head.

"Stink Jet!" one of the Veggiemon exclaimed as it sent a brown cloud of seemingly noxious gas in to the area of the partner Digimon.

"Compost Bomber!" another Veggiemon yelled as it threw its own pile of sludge at Sealsdramon.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon shouted as he swung the blade in his hand swiftly at the pile of sludge, sending it awry.

"Stink Jet!" two more Veggiemon cried in unison as they sent an even bigger cloud of gas towards the partner Digimon.

With two total clouds heading in their direction, only Ryudamon was able to escape by jumping away from the haze. BlackGuilmon and Bearmon could not escape in time and were instantly starting to choke on the gas.

"Bearmon!" Shito called.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon yelled as he took the second blade that was mounted on his back and struck two Veggiemon at the same time.

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon shouted as she sent a shot of ice at a Veggiemon, hitting it square in the temple.

"Blade Wind!" Sealsdramon yelled as he began to spin his two blades wildly in his hands in the direction of the toxic cloud of haze where BlackGuilmon and Bearmon were incapacitated in. After a few seconds of violent spinning, the cloud was whisked away.

"Katana Attack!"

Ryudamon sprung up in to the air and slammed his own blade on to the top of a Veggiemon's head with extreme force.

"I'm gonna open a portal Sealsdramon…get ready!" Ryuu announced.

"Got it! Waiting on you!" Sealsdramon replied.

"InfernoSphere!" BlackGuilmon shouted as he sent another black blast of fire at a Veggiemon.

"Portallllllllll…OPEN!" Ryuu screamed as a beam of light came from his Digivice and another portal was opened behind the Veggiemon.

"Send them away!" Ryuu yelled.

"Go Bearmon!" Shito cheered on.

"Bear Claws!"

Bearmon ran up to one of the Veggiemon to slice it up with his sharp claws but before he could, all of the Veggiemon began glowing bright yellow.

"Wh-what's going on?" Akamazu asked.

"Veggiemon….Jogress too….Cherrymon!" all five of the Veggiemon called at the same time.

The light around each of the Veggiemon combined to form a giant cloud of light and then it dissipated in an instant. Where the Veggiemon were standing before was now a giant tree Digimon with a large, green bush on the top of its head and a green mustache over the mouth on the trunk of the tree.

"What?" Yuuji exclaimed.

"Cherrymon!" Hinata spat out as she read from her Digivice. "Ultimate Level!"

"Combined?"Ryuu asked.

"That's higher than Champion?" Shito asked.

"Yeah…," Bearmon responded almost in awe.

"BlackGuilmon, we can do this!" Akamazu yelled. "Goooooo!"

"InfernoSphere!"

A black blast of fire shot from BlackGuilmon's mouth in the direction of Cherrymon at an incredible speed.

"Fools!" Cherrymon said as he slapped BlackGuilmon's attack away with his roots.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon yelled as he charged at the tree Digimon with both of his blades over his head.

"Cherry Bomb" Cherrymon shouted.

From Cherrymon's foliage came a barrage of cherries at high velocities. As each one his Sealsdramon, they all had a small explosion at the end of them, sending Sealsdramon to the ground.

"Sealsdramon!" Ryuu called.

"This is a warning," Cherrymon said. "Do not cross the Dark Lords. Cherry Bomb!"

Cherrymon sent a barrage of cherries at BlackGuilmon and Bearmon. Both Digimon tried to escape the attack but neither was fast enough. As each consecutive explosive cherry hit them, they winced in pain until they were sent to the ground as well.

"Only two left?" Cherrymon asked. "Not a challenge at all."

"You watch your mouth tough guy! Go Ryudamon!" Yuuji yelled.

"Katana Atta-ah!" Ryudamon began but was cut off by a root of Cherrymon that tightly wrapped itself around Ryudamon.

"I'll just squeeze the life out of him," Cherrymon laughed manically. "Watch closely now…."

"No, Ryudamon!" Yuuji shouted.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Cherrymon questioned. "Fine, then I will."

Cherrymon's root released its hold on Ryudamon who then crashed to the ground as well, leaving only Penguinmon as the only digimon left able to fight.

"And that leaves one," Cherrymon noted. "Read anything by Agatha Christie?"

Hinata put a scowl on her face as she clenched her teeth, knowing full well she will lose this fight one on one.

"Shito!" HInata called. "Got any ideas? I know you're smart."

"Um….uh, nothing I can think of….sorry!" Shito replied back.

"Shoot," Hinata said under her breath. "Sorry Penguinmon."

"No? That's unfortunate, because you won't make it out alive to read it. Illusion Mist!"

A white cloud wafted from Cherrymon's mouth and slowly started creeping its way towards Hinata. It was like a cloud of fog that was descending upon her.

"Hinata! Hang on-!" Penguinmon's voice called but as the cloud engulfed her, Hinata couldn't hear anything around her. After a few seconds of feeling weightless, everything for her went black.

Hinata awoke in an empty room, all alone. There was nothing on the walls except for royal blue paint. There were no doors, no windows…nothing. She was all alone in the room which was no bigger than fifteen by fifteen feet. There was nothing in the room except for a single dime that rest right in the middle of the room.

"Wh-where am I?" Hinata asked. "Penguinmon? Ryuu? Anyone?"

There was only silence which was broken up by Hinata's own voice. There was no response to here questions; the room wasn't big enough to supply and echo and there were no other voices to be heard. Just the silence of being all alone resonated within Hinata's mind as she slowly walked over to the dime that lay on the floor.

Hinata knelt down to inspect the coin and as she reached for it, the sound of squealing tires could be heard in the distance. This sound caused Hinata to freeze right where she was and listen. A few second of squealing tires led to a soft "thud" sound and then only a blood curling scream could be heard. It started out as a quiet scream but it began to get louder and louder until Hinata's hands flung over her ears. Still, the sound got louder and instantly, every dark memory from the deepest corners of Hinata's mind began rushing back to her.

A tear fell from Hinata's right eye as the scream grew louder still. She recognized the scream as a voice all too familiar to her. Fear washed over her body like a tidal wave and she pulled her shirt up over her head to try and block out the noise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata yelled.

From outside the cloud of mist, Hinata's scream rang through the ears of everyone who seemed to be on the planet. Everyone's heads instantly snapped to the cloud as her scream send waves of fear through their bodies as well.

"Hinata!" Ryuu exclaimed as he tried to run in to help her.

As Ryuu reached the edge of the cloud of mist, an electric shock ran through his body and shot him backwards at least ten feet.

"Ryuu!" Shito called. "You okay!"

"Yeah…..I'm fine," Ryuu informed as he picked himself up off of the ground. "But Hinata….."

"You stop this Cherrymon!" Penguinmon yelled. "Fight me!"

"But this is so much fun!" Cherrymon said. "Why should I stop?"

"Because…..I…..said soooooooooooo!" Penguinmon shouted at the top of her lungs.

As she did, a bright light from inside the cloud of haze shot through towards the sky; Hinata was the epicenter. As the pillar of light appeared, Penguinmon was engulfed in her own aura of light.

"Penguimon….Digivolve toooo….Fridgimon!"

The light around Penguinmon vanished and where there used to be a small Penguin Digimon stood the closest thing to an Abominable Snowman. It stood six feet tall, was pure white except for three red buttons on his chest and two black eyes and one black nose. As the Snowman Digimon appeared, the light coming from Hinata expanded and then vanshied quickly, sending the cloud of mist away in an instant.

"Hinata!" Ryuu called.

Hinata collapsed to the ground as soon as the cloud went away which prompted Ryuu and Shito to run over to help her.

"What! What!" Cherrymon sputtered in confusion.

"I said enough" Fridgimon said defiantly. "Now, back to the Digital World with you."

"I'm not leaving that easily," Cherrymon said. "Cherry Bomb!"

Another barrage of cherries shot from his foliage at Fridgimon who seemed to be bracing for impact.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon exclaimed as he sprung in to action and sliced his two blades and sent away the cherries that were flying at Fridgimon.

"Better late than never Sealsdramon," Fridgimon said. "Now, let's send this petrified piece of bark back to where he belongs."

"Blade Wind!"

Sealsdramon spun his two blades in the direction of Cherrymon at a violent rate; wind speeds equaled that of typhoons. "Your turn Fridigmon."

"Sub Zero…ICE PUNCH!" Fridgimon called.

Fridigimon punched the air with incredible intensity and from her first came a large aura of ice. The aura hit the already off balance Cherrymon square in the abdomen and sent him off of his feet.

"InfernoSphere!" BlackGuilmon shouted as he shot his own blast of fire at the already reeling Cherrymon.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" Fridgimon screaming as she sent another powerful aura at the receding evil Digimon.

"Dark Lords will reignnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Cherrymon shouted as it was shot back in to the digital portal. As soon as Cherrymon transcended back through the portal, it closed sending the entire scene in to an abrupt silence.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ryuu shouted. "Hinata's not breathing!"


End file.
